Him
by Ghost000000
Summary: This is an Adult story with sex. Focuses on the MCU versions of Vision and Scarlet Witch (Wanda). After the events of "Civil War", Wanda is on the run and decides to hide out in Scotland. Vision shortly shows up. He wants to explore something more than just a friendship with Wanda. With his new-found skills, he wants to fully express his love and passion for her.


Him

After the fallout of the Sokovia Accords, Wanda has been on the run for some time. She had been undergoing some training from Natasha on how to blend into a crowd and to keep her identity hidden. Ever since Ultron had used her to try and fulfill his own agenda, she had felt like her entire life has been turned upside down. Her brother is dead, she has been doing government missions, and now the Avengers are broken.

For a while, it had seemed like she was getting close with someone. Vision may technically be an android, but he thinks and behaves very much like a regular human. Of course, his intellect is far beyond most people. While they did choose different sides during the conflict between Tony and Steve, they seemed to have left off on a kind note. At least, she hopes so.

She had been hiding out in Scotland for a day before Vision finally appeared. While she was surprised he found her, she was even more surprised at what he looked like.

"Vision? You look…human! How is that possible?" Wanda asked while holding and looking at his hands.

"I have been studying this stone in my head and testing out what it is able to do." Vision pointed to his forehead, briefly revealing the stone in his face, now with skin. He disguised the stone after pointing to it. "I have been able to create an illusion for my body where I can blend in and not be detected."

"That's great! But, why don't you want to be detected? And how did you find me?"

"I made some probabilities by studying various different countries to determine which ones would be the best for you to hide out in. As for the why, there is something I have to confess." Vision pulled Wanda out away from the downtown sidewalk and put the both of them in an alleyway.

"Wanda, I know that despite my new skill that I am still not human. Technically, I am only a few years old and still don't have a full grasp on human social norms. But every day, I continue to develop emotions that help make me feel more human. And those emotions have me thinking of you." He grabbed Wanda's hands. "Before the conflict between Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, I felt like we were developing some sort of emotional connection. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No. No, you weren't." Wanda gave a small smile, and nodded for him to continue.

"I have secretly always wanted to start up something more than just a friendship. But before I had a body, the closest to any kind of relationship that I had was with Mr. Stark, my creator. I don't know how to proceed with what I want between us, but I know I don't want to be away from you."

For a moment that seemed like forever, Vision just stood there waiting for Wanda to respond, hoping for a positive reaction. He got that reaction in the form of a kiss. She pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his. For her, it didn't matter if Vision really did have skin or not. She grew close to him regardless of his physical appearance. As Vision started to kiss back, he grabbed both of her arms, brining her in a little more. They continued like this for a few moments before finally pulling apart.

"Vision…I have been waiting for you to say that." Wanda gave a big smile. Holding hands, they went back to the sidewalk and she lead the way back to where she slept.

"I should mention, that in addition to being able to look like this, I did manage to help create something to help me express my emotions in a physical manner."

"Well, you can show me when we are alone." Wanda tightened her grip ever so slightly as they continued walking.

Wanda closed the blinds next to the bed. "All right, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I just need a moment to prepare." Vision's normal human illusion vanished, reverting back to his usual normal red and grey android appearance. He had turned his back to Wanda, his hands making some movements in order to prepare whatever it is that he wants to show. When he turned around, Wanda was surprised by what he created.

"After I developed my full body illusion, I found a way to create my own reproductive system. However, it does require a little more focus which is why I reverted back to my usual physical form." Wanda walked over to the side of the bed where Vision stood. She looked down at the penis that has just appeared. Physically, it looked normal for the most part. The only real difference is that the part of it that would be skin is grey like Vision's torso and the head is the same red as his face. She touched it to see how it felt. It felt like any other in her hand, but at the same time it wasn't. Very difficult to properly explain.

"Wanda, I was serious when I said I wanted to explore something more with you," he said. "But I needed to be able to fully express, so I thought the best way was to create this."

Wanda's hand was still on it, stroking ever so slightly. It wasn't hard yet, but she could feel it growing. But with her doing it so slowly, Vision feared that he might have gone too far.

"I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable. I know that technically I am still an android, which would make this seem very against the norm. Please, I don't want you to do something that- "

Wanda put a finger on Vision's mouth. "You've done more than enough. Let me have the chance to express my feelings." She had him sit on the edge of the mattress. She spread his legs apart as she kneeled right in front of him, stroking his new penis. She saw it grow as she continued with each motion. Once it got to a point where it was semi-hard, she then put her mouth around it.

It tasted pretty much the same as how it felt. Like any other, but also not quite at the same time. But that didn't mean it was bad. Wanda sucked on it for a little while, spat on it then on her hand and stroked it some more before sucking on it again. She looked up at him, who seemed to look like he was enjoying it. She never saw Vision enjoy a physical appearance before, so she felt a little proud that she was the first to give him that sensation.

She stopped for a moment to take off her shirt, and unclip the back of her bra and let it fall to the ground. She then put her breasts around Vision's almost completely hard dick and rubbed them around it. Vision let out a small sigh as he felt pressure. Wanda drooled on his cock as she was rubbing herself against it, continuing so until it was completely hard. Looking at it now, it must be something like 7, probably 8 inches.

Wanda let go of Vision's dick as she stood up and took off her jeans and slid her panties off. Vision was sitting up and looked at her with joy on his face. She cupped Vision's face and kissed it, moving her tongue inside. As they were kissing, she positioned herself where she was sitting on his lap, his dick pushed against her ass, waiting to get inside her body.

Once she pulled away from his face, Vision then decided to kiss her breasts. She pushed her hair back as he felt and grabbed her chest. He then decided to start sucking on them, giving her a turn to let out a sigh and a moan. Leaning her head back, her eyes were closed as she felt his mouth against her chest.

After a moment of that, he pulled away from her chest. Wanda then lifted herself up enough to position his dick so that as she came back down, the entirety of Vision's dick was inside her vagina. The initial entry caused Wanda to let out a small yelp of pleasure and pain. Her hands on his shoulders, she started bouncing herself and looked at him in the eyes. Each thrust felt better and more sensational. The texture of Vision's dick was surprisingly far more pleasurable then Wanda anticipated.

Vision started to kiss and even suck on Wanda's neck. She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip as she continued to bounce even harder on his dick. She put one hand behind his head as he sucked on her neck and the other behind his back. After a long while, she rested on his lap, both of them breathing hard.

She then whispered in his ear, "Lay me down." He picked Wanda up and laid her down on her back, leaning against the pillows. She opened her legs, her wet and glistening pussy inviting him to re-enter her. For a moment, he just looked. He seemed to be overwhelmed by all of these new sensations and primal emotions.

"Hey." Her word got him to move closer to her, their faces almost touching. She used both hands to cup his face. She gave a soft smile before saying, "I want you. It's ok." She kissed him again with raw intensity. She pulled back enough to then say "I love you Vision."

"I…love you, Wanda." He pulled his body up as he finally positioned himself where he can now once again be inside of her. He grabbed her hips and then slowly but assertively put his dick inside her vagina. Wanda put her hands around Vision's back, moaning as he began to thrust repeatedly. Her breasts began moving up and down as Vision gained momentum, causing her to grab the sheets and moan even louder. She can hear him breathing harder with each thrust picking up speed.

"Wanda! I..I'm almost…" Vision couldn't quite get out the words for what was about to happen next.

"Yes! YES! Oh, VISION!" Wanda yelled out, right before Vision finally climaxed. Even that was not what she expected.

Even though Vision could create a penis, he couldn't create and sperm. But what happened next was arguably better. As Vision gave one last thrust, he stopped and climaxed. Instead of sperm, multiple bursts of kinetic energy surged throughout Wanda's body. She let out sounds that were a combination of moans and yelps. It took her by surprise, but it was one of the best feelings she ever felt. It caused her to squirt and climax twice within seconds of each other.

Vision, then laid down beside her, finally processing all the sensations that he had experienced. Wanda was similarly overwhelmed by what happened. But both of them were over-joyed by what had happened. They both turned on their sides, facing each other. They pulled each other in and made out with each other, further cementing their love for each other.


End file.
